1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector, and more particularly to a universal serial bus connector.
2. The Related Art
In recent years, with the rapid development of economy, people's daily lives have been significantly improved. In order to satisfy people's growing needs of material culture lives, a variety of electronic products and peripheral devices are used in the people's daily lives. As is known to all, universal serial bus connectors are common-used components of the electronic products and the peripheral devices. Generally, the universal serial bus connector includes an insulating housing, a plurality of terminals, and a shielding shell surrounding the insulating housing. The insulating housing defines a receiving space penetrating through a front thereof, and a plurality of terminal grooves. Each of the terminal grooves penetrates through a rear thereof and communicates with the receiving space. Each of the terminals has a fastening portion, a contact portion connecting with one end of the fastening portion, and a soldering portion connecting with the other end of the fastening portion. The terminals are disposed to the terminal grooves of the insulating housing with the contact portions thereof projecting into the receiving space and the soldering portions thereof projecting behind the insulating housing to be soldered with a plurality of core wires of a cable.
However, in the process of the core wires of the cable being soldered with the soldering portions of the terminals, the soldering portions of the terminals are apt to sway that makes the core wires of the cable be soldered with the soldering portions of the terminals unsteadily. As a result, a soldering quality of the universal serial bus connector is affected.